


will you sway with me? go astray with me?

by Serie11



Series: Femslash February 2018 [13]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy loves girls and is SUPER GAY, Alternate Universe - Sports, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, Ice Skating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, thats a lie theres like no ice skating in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Aloy was a pro figure skater. Vanasha wanted to get her attention. Talanah already had it.Together, they would implode and thrive.





	will you sway with me? go astray with me?

 

The ice slid away from Aloy’s feet as she glided along. She would never grow used to the sensation of cutting through new ice – when it’s been laid down but no one’s gone over it yet. The feeling always rolled through her skates, up her legs and into her heart. It was one of her favourite parts of skating.

Unwillingly, she opened her eyes. She loved to skate blind, but she wasn’t alone in the rink today – around her, half a dozen other competitors were warming up, just like her. Aloy’s first skate was last, so she wouldn’t get new ice like this when she it was her turn to perform. That was fine – though she loved it, she wouldn’t need it to outskate every person here.

There were few skaters that could match Aloy, who was known for her technical prowess. She could complete a triple Axel without falling most of the time, a jump that her competitors refused to even think about pulling off.

She leant into a sit spin and then skated out of it, relishing the way the air moved around her.

“Watch out there, little skater,” a silky voice said. Aloy braked to a halt, only to find Vanasha Edgeworth standing in front of her.

Vanasha was decked out in a costume that even Aloy had to admit was impressive. She had a deep purple base, with beautiful stitching and small, black, glittery stones arranged tastefully to accentuate the pattern in the stitching. A loose trail of lace and light fabric made a veil that was currently lying around her shoulders. The fabric was woven into the back of her costume and trailed out the end, making it seem like Vanasha had a train of fabric floating after her. It looked especially impressive on her long step sequences.

In comparison, Aloy felt a little plain and a little gaudy at the same time. She had a spiral of blue and gold that wrapped around her torso in a dance of flame that brought out the red of her hair. Silver patterns overlaying the other colours acted as highlights for the twists in the fabric. Her full costume also included a blue and silver tiara, but she wasn’t wearing that now.

“What’s wrong?” Aloy asked. Just before a competition wasn’t a great time to address other competitors.

“Nothing,” Vanasha purred. “I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate how well you’re doing out there.” She waved her arm to encompass all of the ice.

Aloy raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “Um, thanks?”

Vanasha smiled, like she knew something that Aloy didn’t. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Aloy came first in the competition. Vanasha came third. Aloy didn’t know why she even thought about it – it wasn’t like they were friends, or anything like that. After all, Aloy had been out celebrating with Talanah, who had come second, and all she could think about was Vanasha’s cursed smile. What did she know?

They skated together in the next competition as well. It was three days after Aloy’s twenty second birthday, and she was still giddily happy after seeing her mums and having all her friends surprise her by appearing in Denver even though most of them lived in Washington.

Aloy nodded to Vanasha when they came to the gate together. Vanasha smiled at her. “Feeling ready to kick everyone’s asses?”

Aloy paused. “Yeah,” she finally said.

“You think you’re just that good, hm?”

She _knew_ she was that good. And she’d been practising this routine for months. Even though Vanasha had one of the strongest step sequences that Aloy knew of, her jumps were often weak.

“I’ve been practising, just to show off,” Vanasha said. She winked at Aloy before stepping onto the ice.

Put off by the exchange, Aloy stared after her for a few seconds, and then watched as Vanasha executed a perfect triple Axel.

She came second in that competition.

* * *

 

Afterwards, she cornered Vanasha. She couldn’t make herself feel too annoyed – Vanasha’s routine had been _excellent_ , and even Aloy could admit that. She didn’t mind losing out to a good routine every now and then. It kept her working hard, driving her forward.

“You were good today,” Aloy admitted. Vanasha smiled that _smile_ again. Something about it drove Aloy up the wall.

“I’m glad you think so, kitten,” Vanasha said. “I was trying to impress, so I’m glad it worked on at least one person.”

Aloy snorted. Vanasha had impressed a lot more people than her with her skate today. “What are you doing to celebrate?”

Vanasha’s eyes sharpen in interest. “Well, now that you mention it… I had no plans in particular.”

“Well, we should remedy that,” Aloy said wickedly. She worked hard, yes – but she played even harder. “I know just the thing.”

She takes Vanasha over to Talanah, who is a bad influence when Aloy gets in the right mood, and right now she’s feeling it. Talanah’s teeth glint as she smiles, looking Vanasha over. Together, they ditch their coaches and their parents and their fans, and they hit the town.

“Let’s go to a party,” Talanah said, and Aloy didn’t want to say no.

Talanah’s always been a lightweight, and was roaring drunk within the hour. She egged on Aloy and Vanasha, who were in another competition to see who can down the most shots without puking them back up. Aloy’s head was starting to go fuzzy, but Vanasha looked as unflappable as ever.

Aloy herded them out of that bar and they stagger together through the streets, leaning on each other. Vanasha and Talanah both smell so good, and Aloy is feeling pretty fucking gay right about now, so she fumbled out her phone and directed them to the nearest gay bar that she could find.

Talanah found a girl to dance with in about point three seconds, and Vanasha’s arm was still around her so Aloy went with it and pulled her onto the dance floor as well, because why the fuck not. Vanasha seemed to like it just about as much as she does, by the way that she was moving, and her lips on Aloy’s ear. Shivering, Aloy pressed up against her, hands dipping and squeezing and teeth tugging at her lips, and since _when_ were they kissing, but Aloy was not going to complain, not at all, not when she can drag her hands down Vanasha’s back and grab her ass to pull her forward and grind against.

Aloy was pretty much beyond caring about anything but Vanasha’s smooth skin and her _abs_ because holy fuck, when Vanasha pulled away. It’s only for a second though, because then she was pulling Aloy by the hand through the bar, towards the exit. Aloy turned her head to look for Talanah, and grabbed her arm on the way out. Talanah whined but Aloy shut her up by kissing her thoroughly and she was more than happy to come with them after that.

Vanasha was probably less drunk than both of them because she managed to call a taxi and shuffle them all into it. Aloy was sucking a mark onto Talanah’s neck, her soft moans echoing through the car. Aloy shoved a hand down her pants and starts rubbing where she knew Talanah liked, because this was hardly the first time they’ve done this. Talanah grabbed her hair and yanked her head up and Aloy dipped her fingers lower, pressing two inside the other girl. She muffled Talanah’s moan with her mouth, sucking at her tongue in a fervour that’s probably not sexy at all but feels pretty damn fantastic.

The taxi stopped and Aloy shoved Talanah out the door. She blearily looked around, but she didn’t recognise the place.

“It’s my hotel,” Vanasha said, a promise in her words, and Aloy bit her own lip, feeling herself getting wet. _This_ was what she needed – decadence and liquor and girls, girls, girls. Vanasha swiped them in and Aloy supported Talanah as they stumble into the elevator. The doorman said something and Vanasha said something back. Aloy can only make out her silky voice.

Aloy followed Vanasha through the hallways and shouldered through the door she opened, before throwing Talanah down on the bed. Talanah started awkwardly trying to pull off her clothes, and Aloy was yanking at her shoes to help. Talanah was _beautiful_ when she was like this, horny and drunk and with eyes only for Aloy.

Talanah pulled off her shirt and Aloy pulled off her bra and her mouth was immediately drawn to her soft, pink nipples. Talanah swore as Aloy swiped her tongue over one, fingers playing with the other, and their clothes weren’t even off but she needed _more, now._ Aloy looked up to find Vanasha watching them, eyes bright and focused, and Aloy raised her eyebrow, questioningly – a challenge.

Vanasha stalked over to the bed and Aloy moaned as her hand ran up her leg and began unbuttoning her jeans. Hands eager but clumsy, Aloy helped Talanah rid herself of the rest of her clothes, hands finally on that smooth skin. Vanasha pulled Aloy’s pants down, taking her underwear with it, and Aloy shrieked as she went straight for her wetness, fingers teasingly pressing inside while others find her clit and start working it.

Aloy’s fingers were in Talanah again and she felt it as the other woman clenched around her, moaning softly as she climaxed. Aloy kissed her neck before leaning up and ridding herself of the rest of her clothes.

Talanah clumsily wrapped an arm around her and Aloy let her pull her in. Aloy looked up to see Vanasha pulling her dress over her head, and Aloy greedily traced the lean lines of her body. Vanasha sank down into the mattress next to them and Aloy grabbed at a breast, loving the heavy weight of it in her hand.

Wedged between Talanah and Vanasha, Aloy could only writhe in pleasure as their hands skate over her. Vanasha attacked her mouth with a purpose, hands teasing her nipples, and Talanah’s fingers were teasing her clit. Aloy rocked back against Talanah and bit at Vanasha’s lips. Vanasha reached over her, and Aloy heard Talanah moan.

Emboldened by the attention, Aloy reached back and grabbed Talanah’s hair, yanking her closer. Her other hand sank between Vanasha’s legs, and the other woman hissed as Aloy thrust her fingers in deep. Vanasha squeezed her breast and then her hand dove down and Aloy can only ride out the wave of pleasure she felt when Vanasha worked her clit with a purpose.

Panting and still, Aloy felt Talanah kissing the back of her neck. The other two women have refocused on each other, but between them Aloy still felt hot and the centre of attention. She smoothed a hand down Vanasha’s back, feeling ridges of scar tissue there. It’s an old wound, but Aloy didn’t let herself linger there, coming back around to feel Vanasha’s abs. Holy shit, she was _ripped._

Talanah jerked against her back at about the same time that Vanasha let out a long, low moan. Both woman collapse, Talanah’s head heavy against Aloy’s back, and Vanasha’s arm circled around them both protectively. Aloy blinked as she looks up at the ceiling. Now that she was finally laying still, the room was starting to spin. She hoped she didn’t throw up. That would be a shitty way to end the night.

Talanah started snoring against her back and Aloy couldn’t help but giggle. Vanasha let out a chuckle as well, and then they’re both laughing so hard that Aloy choked on her spit and Vanasha had to wack her back a few times before she could breathe.

Vanasha said something, voice soft and smooth, but Aloy was already asleep.

* * *

 

She woke up first, and felt like death. Talanah rolled to the other side of the bed in the night so Aloy can extract herself from Vanasha’s arms and stagger to the bathroom, where she threw up and then had a shower in the dark. Feeling marginally more like a human being, she stumbled out to the main area to try and find her phone and maybe figure out where on earth they actually were.

Aloy paused at the sight of the two of them in the bed. Their dips and curls are so lovely. Talanah’s hair was spread wild across the bed but Vanasha’s was still pulled up. Aloy found her phone and snapped a few pictures, because that was something she’ll definitely want to look at later.

Smiling softly to herself, Aloy found the key to the room and let herself out. When those two woke up, she wanted to have breakfast already ready for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was: Sports AU, but there didn't end up being a lot of sport in it, ha


End file.
